Talk:Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier
I am pretty sure that this guy was killed at the end of the episode. He doesn't appear again and he did fall from a great height. That would kill most people. Skorge's Servant, 11:52, November 26, 2011 But he did still have his jetpack, so he could have saved himself. And the way he was hit by the truck was similar to how Maine was hit earlier on, so it's still unknown if he survived or not. Oo7nightfire 11:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Pax East 2012 Preview During the RoosterTeeth Pax East 2012 panel, a scene from season 10 was shown to the audience. This featured the Freelancers fighting Insurrection soldiers, some being familar from season 9. Most noteably the sleeveless soldier who is perfectly alive, and fighting the Freelancers. At the end of the video he is greeted by the return of Agent Maine, accompanied by his new AI Sigma, Maine recognises he is the one who shot him in the throat and leaps at him. I'm not sure how free i am to provide links to this YouTube video, so i shall post it if i'm asked to Mr.Orange 11:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Were aware of the preview & most of people on the wiki have already seen it. A link of the scene was posted on the Season 10 pg, but was soon unavailable. If u have a high quality video link of the preview u can add it to the "External Links" section off the Season 10 pg. Oo7nightfire 11:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It's in the link to the Pax East in the External Links. If you watch the whole thing, you'll see the preview is still in there. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 15:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Skills and Ablities section Shoudn't there be a skills and ablities section on this guy page and the female insurrection Page cause i think there should be for the fact they both have done some things like overpowering maine and holding their own againsit carolina and york.Mrgod11234 (talk) 03:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You can add one if you'd like. Just make sure you use proper grammar. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Death? Could it be possiable maine killed him i mean in episode 10 when the leader say he was leaveing the rest of them ct sayed most of them are dead anyway just asking i mean it look like maine put all his strength into that punch and he done far wosrt things to far more durable things with less effort.Mrgod11234 (talk) 01:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, considering Maine literally tore a warthog apart with his bare hands, Im thinking this guy is dead, since I dont think his face is stronger than a car. 20:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he's definitely dead. If no one objects, I will change the article to reflect that.TK 234 (talk) 15:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Well helmets are supposted to PROTECT the wearer, but apparently they're popping off all over the place so screw that. From the way he hit him it looked like Maine knocked him out and gave him a concussion, but I'm not sure about actually KILLING him. And you would think it would take more than ONE PUNCH to end this guy. I suppose it could be possible he died, but, really, the way they dealt with the soliders in Episode 9 was kind of an awkward way to get rid of them if you ask me. Supposedly the other two drowned and this guy died from a punch. The others, the Sniper and Giggle Twins, if you say they died from that I could believe it. But the way they got rid of these guys makes me doubtful over wether they're dead or not. And really, CT was running away with the Leader, she don't know shit bout wether they were dead or not. She's seen the Freelancers in action before, though, she probably knew how badass they were, and figured they should GTFO because everyone would be dead soon enough. So I'm not sure if these guys are dead, though they certainly have room to come back. Oh but PF probably blew this place up after they left, too, just like all the others, so if they're alive they'd have to survive that. But then again, Demo Man did it before. 18:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, this is Maine we're talking about, its not out of character for him to simply come back and finish him off after he took care of the other two insurrectionists. 22:10, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Rename Hey guys, I was wondering if the page should be renamed to: "'Insurrectionist Lieutenant'", due to him being credited as "''Resistance Lietenant" in the S10 finale. In additon, I believe renaming him based on his rank would be more appropriate rather than naming based on his appearance. Tell me what you think. Agree or disagree? Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that's fine but...he was credited? As in, he spoke? When was that? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 23:54, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, there was a character called "Resistance Lieutenant" voiced by Ray Narvaez Jr., but now that I think about it, that could be any Insurrectionist. And I also don't think Sleeves ever spoke. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it was the Sniper? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, because there is a character credited "Resistance Sniper" voiced by Nathan Zellner. I suppose we should just wait until there is some confirmation or see what others think. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too, it has to be him because all the others are use; sniper, chaingunners, demo man, female, and all thats left is him. Sleeless dud had a bit of ow, ooch, ya, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo is Spiral. JB nine90 (talk) 22:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ...the fuck was that last part. Well in any case, Spiral was in Season 9, not 10. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 23:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I think the soldeir is Michael J. Caboose just because Caboose has a metal issue and it hasn't fully been comfirmed yet how it happened. Maine hit the soldeir with all his force and if the soldeir would have lived would have a major head injury. Another reason is that Caboose is very strong and just by seeing the Sleeveless insurrection Soldier you can see he is very muscular. I'm not completely sure but I have a gut feeling that this is Caboose. - cec Oh my god. We had this same kind of shit with Mystery Blue Guy. And guess what? It wasn't Caboose. Brain damage is a stupid theory. Also, Caboose is a PF sim trooper, and muscle man is an Insurrectionist, making this even more unlikely. And we're also done with the backstory, meaning we won't see this guy again, ever, unless he shows up in the present. But according to you, he's already in the present because he's Caboose. Which is false. Caboose is Caboose, making him an enemy soldier who had no dialogue and who's only purpose in the story was to shoot Maine...is a shitty theory. Caboose isn't secretly someone from the backstory, get over it. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:53, January 23, 2013 (UTC)